1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the esterification of alkoxylated polyols and especially to the efficient recovery of heat in the esterification process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of esters of alkoxylated polyols is known. A particularly important technology relates to the preparation of food grade quality esters of propoxylated glycerin as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,983,329, 5,571,925, 5,681,939, and the like. Generally, the alkoxylated polyol esterification is carried out at elevated temperatures, and effective and efficient recovery of heat is an important process consideration.
The present invention provides such a process having efficient and improved heat recovery.